1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for making plant extracts. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus and process for manufacture of a plant extract useful in homeopathic medicine, hair and skin treatments, and cosmetics and perfumes.
2. State of the Prior Art
Dr. Edward Bach was a medical physician who developed a group of healing flower and herb essences between the years 1928 and 1935. He administered these plant essences to produce subtle but powerful benevolent forces which raised the "vibrational frequency" of an ill person to a higher level; thus, enhancing the natural resistance to overcome the lower "vibrational frequencies" associated with disease.
Bach extracted plants using historical methods by making either a sun infusion of cut flowers or buds in water or by boiling cut flowers or buds (a decoction). However, specific extraction techniques (e.g., great attention to not touching the cut flowers or the extract they make), and formulation into a high dilution of the plant extract to achieve homeopathic type effects have become regarded as distinctly his. The Bach method of producing flower remedies has been adopted internationally, and is in use commercially by approximately sixty companies worldwide. Bach flower remedies have over the counter (OTC) drug status in the United States since they are included in the U.S. homeopathic pharmacopoeia. They are also officially recognized in the homeopathic pharmacopoeias of many other developed countries. Bach's Sun Infusion Method for extracting flowers A thin, plain glass or crystal bowl (about one-half pint capacity, not cut glass or oven glass), a jug (glass or china), and a one ounce dropper bottle should be sterilized by placing them in cold water in a saucepan which is brought to a boil, boiled for twenty minutes, cooled, and then dried carefully. The bowl and jug are wrapped in a clean cloth. When cooled, the one ounce bottle is filled about halfway with brandy, capped, and labeled with the name of the extraction to be prepared and the word "Tincture".
A field or hilltop where the plants, trees or bushes are growing, is pre-selected for the extraction procedure which is carried out on a cloudless sunny morning. Before 9 a.m., the bowl is placed on the ground near the flowering plants, away from any tall plants or structure which might cast a shadow over the bowl as the sun travels across the sky. The bowl is filled to the brim with water from a nearby clear pure stream, or from a bottle, sterilized as described above, and filled with spring or mineral water which is carried to the site.
A broad leaf is placed on the palm of the hand and then the flower heads or the flowering spikes, are picked or cut from as many plants or bushes of the same kind as possible. The flower heads are picked just below the calyx, or flowering spikes. The picked or cut flowers are quickly floated on the surface of the water in the bowl. This process is repeated until the whole surface of the water is thickly covered, with overlapping flowers, but wherein each flower touches the water. During this process, casting a shadow over the bowl and touching the water with the fingers is avoided.
The bowl is left in full sunshine for three hours. At the end of this time and with a stalk from the plant being extracted, the flowers are removed. Again, touching the water with the fingers is avoided. The now vitalized water is poured into the jug and into the remaining half of the labeled dropper bottle containing the brandy which now constitutes the Tincture. If the Tincture is kept for several years, a slight sediment may form at the bottom of the bottle, this is not harmful. The liquid can be filtered into another sterilized bottle and labeled with a duplicate label.
The Tincture will retain its strength indefinitely, and is the one from which stock bottles are prepared. The stock bottle is the second stage in the preparation of the remedy and it is from this that the treatment bottle is made up. To prepare a stock bottle, a sterilized one ounce dropper bottle is filled with brandy. Two drops from the Tincture bottle of the remedy are placed into the stock bottle. The cap is fastened securely and the bottle is labeled with the name of the remedy and "stock".
The treatment bottle is the third stage in the preparation and it is from this that the required daily doses are taken. After deciding which remedy or combination of remedies are required, two drops from each remedy stock bottle are placed into a sterilized one ounce dropper bottle (the treatment bottle). The remainder of the bottle is filled with pure spring or mineral water (available in bottles from most supermarkets or health stores), and a teaspoon of brandy is added to help preserve the water if it is likely to be subjected to a warm environment. The cap is fastened securely and the bottle is labeled with the name(s) of the remedy(s) and "treatment".
Cut Flower Extractions as Conditioners and Cosmetic Additives
Extractions of numerous cut flowers and ground plants are commonly utilized as conditioners and additives, such as for hair treatments including shampoos, hair conditioners, gels, etc. and in cosmetics, such as for the face, eyes, hands, feet, and other areas. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,618 to Grollier et al. describes utilization of cut flowers and ground plant extracts for these purposes. In particular, this patent pays close attention to making sure that the flower or plant part is pulverized until a granulometry lower than 125 microns is obtained. Additional shampoo preparation with extracts of birch and rosemary are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,168 to Abe et al., incorporated herein by reference. This shampoo is described to impart good hair style retention and good feeling of touch.
However, homeopathic physicians, their patients, and numerous other people desire flower and plant extracts that are manufactured according to less extreme conditions. The Sun Extraction Method developed by Bach and generally described above, is one such method, but the inventor has discovered a method and an apparatus for an even less destructive method for manufacturing a plant extract.